


Stir Crazy

by yui_komori



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yui_komori/pseuds/yui_komori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to pass an unbearably boring day than with a wild expulsion of devilish lust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stir Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> i may have written this but y'all clicked on it so we're going to hell together

"Oi, Urie."

Mage's feet are obnoxiously kicked up atop the white adorned table spanning a large width of the Student Council's lair, his dirty boots spreading filth across the previously so clean placemats. It wasn't as if it were entirely his fault, anybody would find it hard to avoid a run-in with mud considering the current outdoor conditions, and Mage hated it more than anybody.

He was a summer kind of guy, the type of person that loves nothing more than spending long hours drawn out on the golden sands of a beach, or cruising across a glittering sea riding a motorboat at top speed, listening to the glorious rush of the wake behind him spraying out all the while the sun beats down and warms his inhuman skin.

Of course, fantasising like this wasn't going to help his current situation. In a stark contrast to his preferences, icy rain persevered to slap against the high, arching windows so that it was practically impossible to see any of the scenery awaiting outside; nothing but a blur of relentless droplets and murky grey clouds. The sound only made it worse, a repetitive, endless rumble much akin to the offensive noise a stampede of wild animals might make, the kind Mage would be rather inclined to rip the guts out of. Regrettably, he had to remind himself that even he could not crush the weather.

"Mm? What do you want?" Urie glances up from across the room.

And that's just the problem, Mage isn't quite sure what he does want. There's a phrase just hanging on the tip of his tongue, aching to remind him of the term he's racking his brains to remind himself of. He knows it describes exactly how he feels; boxed in the same room for hours, surrounded by two unhelpful idiots, unable to go outside or properly stretch his legs or get anything productive done... Nope, he just can't remember.

"I'm thinking of that phrase. You know, that one phrase-"

The baffled expression set upon Mage's face elicits a small chuckle from the amber-haired devil now facing him, soon followed by a slight shrug of his shoulders and a shake of the head to indicate that he has no clue what he was trying to convey.

Urie doesn't cope with boredom well, as was completely visible from Mage and Shiki's view of him from their respective parts of the room. His coping mechanism is a simple one, Urie has taken to poking small holes to split the supple stems of the roses he's plucking from a nearby ornate vase and then proceeding to feed the stem of another through the gap, and then piercing the stem of the second flower and so on. He thought the overall effect was rather poetic, the way each interlocked into the next to create such a pretty finish. Even despite this tiny glimmer of pride, Urie can't help but be rather disgusted that he's resorted to such an activity to pass the time.

"Wooow, Mage is so eloquent today!" Shiki's mocking lilt travels across the room.

Shiki is stood with his back to Urie and Mage, facing just one of the ceiling high bookshelves arranged throughout the room. His spidery fingers skim across the dust covered novels, spell books, and who knows what else, though the truth was he lacked the attention span to read a single page, let alone an entire book. His face when he twists his neck to glance at Mage is teasing and smug, finding great amusement in his fellow devil's stupidity mostly because there was nothing else to entertain him.

 

_"I've got business in London today, so I'll be out until sunset." Rem's harsh expression had worn the same chill as the conditions outside that morning when he had first blown into the office like a winter's gale, his eyes calm yet showing that dangerous 'don't ask questions' kind of look towards Urie, Mage, and Shiki._

_"And there's a slight risk of infiltration in my absence... You three, don't leave this room until I return. I'm counting on you."_

_His gaze had scanned over each one of them, searching their faces for any signs of possible dissent. As expected, he did not find it._

_"Got it."_

_"Fine."_

_"Sure."_

_With that, he gave a curt nod of his head in appreciation and promptly disappeared._

 

"Shiki, you bastard!" Mage folds his legs in and forces himself to his feet, the chair he was splayed on making an unpleasant screeching sound as he pushed it out behind him, enough to make Urie wince in irritation at the noise. Grimacing, Mage rises his muscled arms above his head in a stretch, feeling each terse muscle loosen one by one in a series of satisfying clicks, sparking a sigh of relief from him.

Shiki does nothing but laugh softly to himself, giving a slight shake of his head as he begins to pace along the side of the room, his arm extended to now run his fingertips over the wall, tracing over every decal and ridge. Even so, he's still bored to the depths of hell, and that sentiment is shared by the other two as well; they could all do with a little excitement to pass the time until sunset.

"Tch.. Besides, Urie. Since when do you act like a six year old? Nice daisy chain, dumbass." Mage scoffs brutally, offering a challenging grin to Urie before being cut short prematurely.

Before he knows it, Urie has him shoved up against the wall with both hands pressuring his chest up against the plaster behind him almost severely enough to splinter it. His usually serene features are twisted in irritation, his string of roses long discarded to where he was stood before.

"It's refined and beautiful!" Urie spits indignantly.

"I think the beautiful thing here is the two of you, you look just like a bickering couple amidst a saucy argument." Shiki smirks, standing adjacent to the pair of devils.

This sets Mage off more than Shiki could have predicted, he soon twists from Urie's hold in order to consequentially lift his leg to slam it into Shiki's stomach in a spurt of rage, evoking a gasp from the violet-haired male as he flies across the room in mid air only to land crumpled against the far wall with all the breath knocked out of his lungs.

"That felt so good! Why not do it again?" Shiki coughs a little but grins widely, an unmistakeable light of arousal in his brightened depths.

"Oh, we'll do plenty to you, don't you worry." Urie's voice murmurs seductively in his ear, though Shiki still has his eyes closed to allow the focus of his senses to be purely on the delicious pain spreading from his stomach to his entire system.

That's when he hears the second inevitable voice, Mage's loud bark.

"I'm sick of you enjoying it when we beat you up! Today, I'd rather see you beg us to stop rather than to keep going!"

A fierce grin spreads on Mage's face as he seizes Shiki by the collar of his shirt, lifting him just a little off of the ground to relish in the fact that he can now control all of the male's movements just with a jerk of his arm. He tightens his grip and twists his fist when Shiki extends his grin and finally blinks his confident eyes open.

"As long as we have fun." Shiki's tone is dripping with perversion and desire, the very prospect of this entire situation being exactly what got him thrilled. It's sickening to both Urie and Mage, yet a little exciting, after all the two of them do love a challenge from time to time.

Seizing his opportunity, Urie flashes Mage a glance that implies he should keep hold of him and grabs Shiki's wrists, gripping them together tightly enough that he could guarantee crimson bruises would blossom there sooner or later. With his free hand, he summons a thorny vine from midair and wraps it around Shiki's stilled wrists, tugging it severely enough to carve little cuts into his skin, just the way he likes it.

Mage releases his collar with a thud, staring at Shiki's face for a while. For once, he isn't pissed off by the fact that his cheeks are a feverish red, looking like he's about to start drooling. His fingers then trace from under his neck, down, down and down to his white clad crotch, fingers tracing over the thick material with an unexpectedly delicate touch. Even through two layers, he can easily feel the stiffness beneath and it fascinates him, stroking from top to bottom and pinching carefully what he can grasp of the faint outline.

"Aren't you inappropriate, touching me in a place like that~" Shiki is still confident, not wiping the confident expression from his face just yet- they'd have to earn that.

"It's pretty inappropriate that you're enjoying it, isn't it?" Urie interrupts in a silky tone, crouching between Shiki and the wall.

That's when Urie places his lips on Shiki's neck from behind, allowing them to brush lightly and teasingly across his skin so he could feel the smirk painted on them unmistakeably. After breathing in the somewhat more musky scent present radiating from his glands, he begins to suck on a spot of his ivory skin, tongue flicking animalistically across the surface of his skin while the back of his throat works on ensuring that he'll leave a purple mark there, something to remember their session of spontaneous enjoyment with.

Shiki realises there's no fighting back now, even if he had any desire to. With his hands bound this tightly, boxed in so closely from the two devils that had a combined strength more powerful than he could ever stand up to and win. But then, that was all irrelevant: Shiki's arousal is building to a peak, and what better way to spend a day of persistent boredom than by the three of them expelling their withheld lust? For sure, there's no going back anymore.

"It's frustrating, being clothed when all you want is to be touched, right?" Mage murmurs close to Shiki's face, his eyes gleaming at the prospect of seeing the tied male exposed.

Responding to Shiki's eager nod, Mage rips through the buttons on his shirt immediately, tearing the white fabric straight through the middle rather than loosening them individually. Soon enough, he tugs it away from his flesh along with his blazer, revealing a pale yet toned chest. Shiki releases a breath of relief, his torso twisting a little in a manner that causes Mage to run his tongue across his lips in anticipation.

Unable to resist, Urie slides his creeping fingers around his back to Shiki's soft pink buds, squeezing them between his index and thumb and twisting and pinching in any manner he can, eliciting the first sign of weakness from Shiki- he writhes in Urie's embrace from behind and flushes a darker shade, a thin and shuddering gasp slipping from his lips.

"A-ah..!"

For a while, Mage is content in just observing the lewd expressions Urie triggers from Shiki, each twitch and tiniest reaction noted in deep amusement, though there is no denying that the blond devil is given a thrill by the mere sight of it- he'd always loved spotting the first signs of submission from past human victims but it was far more exciting with Shiki, the 'friend' whom he'd never believed anything like this would happen with. He'd had no idea what he'd been missing over the past few centuries.

"Making me do all the work, Mage? That's so typical of you." Urie murmurs, resting his face on Shiki's shoulder from the back as he pulls him onto his lap, relentless in his stimulation of the male's nipples, having gone far enough to make them stiffen and solidify between his skilled fingers.

"Ha? I'll do a better job than you can, believe me." With a boisterous growl, Mage unzips Shiki's pants and tugs them down a little, right before he reaches into his boxers to pull out his already standing erection. His fist tightens around the base, whilst his thumb trails up and down the length in a stroking manner, and although Shiki bites his lip to attempt to restrain his instinctive reaction, the inevitable moan escapes him, squirming around in the hold of the two devils.

"Not quite as cocky anymore, are you?" Urie smirks and licks his fingers before returning them to their work, though this time the texture brushing Shiki's sensitive nipples is even more tantalising than before, each movement is setting him alight, just how much more can he take? Even so, he braces himself and forces a chuckle out.

"Who knew you two would be quite so good at this?" Shiki's voice wheezes out in a strained tone. "But... seriously, stop teasing me like that!"

Mage's reaction to this is to give his length a sharp squeeze, Shiki's face immediately melting into discomforted pleasure. Soon enough, he starts to rub his hand up and down his erection, all the while the slightest dribble of precum trickled from the tip, which Mage catches on the top of his finger. He brings it up to Shiki's lips, prodding gently at his lower tier as his other hand entraps the male's balls in a soft massage.

"Suck it. Think you taste good?"

Experimentally, Shiki flicks out his tongue to taste the transparent stickiness resting on Mage's fingertip, his eyebrows creasing at his own bitter taste. Grimacing, he shakes his head.

In an abrupt movement, Mage rises to his feet and strides over to pull open a drawer on Rem's desk, knowing exactly the location of what he is searching for. Soon enough, he pulls out a crystalline bottle with a pale golden liquid swimming inside the cut-glass. He gives it a quick shake, whilst Urie smirks at the very sight of it, and knows exactly what to do. When Mage tosses it, Urie catches it in the palm of one hand and sits Shiki a little further on his lap between his legs, encouraging him to stick his ass out.

"It's about time you gave us some pleasure back, right?" The blond pulls down his own pants to reveal his sizeable length, holding it up as he approaches Shiki. He pushes the tip against Shiki's lips in a goading movement, and Shiki has no other option but to oblige with pinkened cheeks.

Shiki's soft lips part to take Mage's cock in between them, his eyes shutting in mild shame as he filled his mouth with warm flesh, his tongue trailing around the circumference in a surprisingly skilled manner, eliciting a deep groan from the back of Mage's throat.

Urie doesn't allow Shiki any time to relax, before he knows it the devil has slicked his fingers in oil and began circling the edge of his rear entrance with the very tips of his delicate digits. Shiki can barely concentrate on what he's holding in his mouth, his tongue's movements slackening as muffled moans escape him at Urie's mastery, though Mage quickly jolts him back to his task- gripping the back of his hair hard and tugging it forth violently, enough to make Shiki choke.

Shiki let out a blurred groan at the top of his voice as Urie forces an entire finger into his opening, feeling the tightness loosen like stiff elastic as he swirls it around in preparation for what he plans to do afterwards. Knowing Shiki was rendered useless by the stimulation of his rear, Mage rapidly guides Shiki's head back and forth on his dick, each pump evoking a small grunt and intensifying blush from the blond devil.

"You're ready for a second..?" Urie smirks and whispers in Shiki's ear, knowing that his every movement was bringing Shiki closer and closer to breaking point; which was completely true.

If he could speak clearly around the blockade of Mage's hot erection, Shiki would be begging for Urie to just fuck him by now, all he could think about was how it would feel to be filled up by his cock, to release his own orgasm after so long of having it teased and intensified by his two fellow devils, he needs to climax, he needs it.

Unwilling to satisfy Shiki just yet, without waiting for a response Urie slides a second finger all the way inside him, splitting his fingers within him to widen it even further. After all, it wouldn't do to have him tear or bleed- Urie was never one to do things messily.

"Oi, Shiki!" Mage's voice is tense and thin, coming dangerously close himself. "You'd better fuckin' swallow all this..."

As soon as he finishes his sentence, Mage lets out a scratchy sigh of relief, tightening his grip on Shiki's hair as he releases his sticky climax into his parted lips, causing a pained frown at the bitterness. It takes Shiki a lot of willpower, but he dips his head when Mage pulls out and swallows every last bit, even licking the dribble spilling from the corner of his lips.

"Hah... Not bad."

Rendered speechless by having swallowed a thick load, Shiki could only mewl and moan at Urie's third finger, his body twisting in reaction to every pump.

"Agh.. Urie, please! I can't take much more!" Shiki almost sobs, his neck tipped back in aching ecstasy, his overwhelming desire to be fucked filling him from his very core, clouding his senses beyond reason.

"Patience, patience... Even you won't like the kind of pain that'll come if I go inside before you're ready."

Even so, after pushing his fingers just a little deeper within Shiki, Urie knows that he's just about ready for his cock, and he can't take much longer himself either. Shiki's delectable reactions are arousing to Urie in themselves, causing his erection to push against the constraints of his white pants- which he soon releases by unzipping them.

"A-ah... Now?" Shiki whines childishly, a stream of drool tumbling from his lips in his painful lust.

Instead of answering, Urie grabs Shiki by the hips and slides down so he can lay on the floor just slightly. When he gradually lowers Shiki onto his stiffened member with his hands remaining tight on his sides, Shiki lets out a tremulous moan, his hands twisting and clenching even in their thorny binds.

The insertion almost drives him to insanity, Shiki groans weakly and feels his amber eyes fluttering to a tentative close as Urie begins to use his powerful grip to slide Shiki up and down from the waist, allowing an aroused murmur fall from his lips at the sheer tightness of what he was experiencing; could this be Shiki's first time?

Any firmness remaining in Shiki's ring is melting away now, utterly pliable around Urie's intoxicating dick as he lifts his hips up and down, raising and lowering Shiki around himself in movements of increasing vigour, becoming more and more wild as he goes on.

"Che. Now I'm all left out, you're keeping him all for yourself?"

Mage is not to be discouraged, he soon drops himself to the floor beside Urie and smirks deviously, a tempting idea blossoming in his mind.

"Hey, Shiki... Think you can take two dicks at once?"

"W-what?" His tone trembles a little when he replies, already utterly taken over by the one currently at hand, not believing he'd be able to keep hold of himself with another person inside him. There isn't enough room, is there? His head shakes from side to side vehemently, there's no way-

Before he can protest further, Urie willingly shifts Shiki a little to the right, enough so that a portion of his behind rests on Mage's thigh. Using his hand to guide it, Mage grasps the base of his own cock and teases it at the edge of Shiki's widened entrance, sparking a fragile whine of denial from the smaller male, though it does him no good.

"Guh... Wah!" Shiki wails and squirms as the second dick is slowly and torturously pushed inside him, meanwhile Mage lets out a lustful sigh upon entering.

"Fuck, so tight..."

With a hand from each devil supporting and shoving his hips back and forth, Shiki almost has nothing to do, though it could be argued that his most worthy participation is his exquisitely aroused expressions and desperate moans.

By now, the violet haired devil is drenched in his own sweat, his entire body burning up from head to toe, from surface to core with deepest desire to just release, and it's ecstasy that floods him as he realises he's close, close to what he's needed this entire time. Each pulse from the two inside him wrack his whole being with an inescapable flame, licking him from all over until he's nearing sweet exhaustion.

Urie's face is tense, his teeth biting down on his lip in his attempt to maintain composure of himself, there's something about pleasuring Shiki with Mage that just threatens to drive him over the edge, to the point of devil's insanity at which he would never be able to stop.

The rain outside is still beating against the window, and Mage keeps his rhythmic upward thrusts in tempo with the regular thudding noise, concentrating on this rather than his own wild needs; his fantasy is to just have Shiki, or even Urie shoved up against a wall while he pounds into him at full power, not so tired and weakened by lust and having already climaxed as he is now; though for the time being this is undeniably enough surging pleasure to satisfy him.

Though none of them speak it aloud, each one knows that they're reaching orgasm at a simultaneous pace, the breaths of all three grow rapid and shallow, muscles tightening and expressions contorting all around, right before-

"Ah!" Shiki moans through clenched teeth as a double load of heated cum bursts into him at almost the same time, though Urie comes just a few moments before. In a joint effort, Shiki is carefully lifted away from their dripping cocks, another sigh escaping him as he releases himself, and it's everything he's dreamt of since the beginning.

With his chest splattered all over with trickling white, Urie hacks the cord binding his wrists and allows him to fall back on top of the two of them with glazed eyes. It takes the trio a solid couple of minutes just laying in a heap and panting before any of them attempt to even communicate. The first to speak is Urie:

"My... We're all filthy."

"Hah. Worth it though, right? Shiki, I'll bet you loved getting spoilt like that."

"Mm... I won't deny it, you two really are good. Though I'm glad Rem installed a shower in this place, I can't bear being sticky..."

As the three of them slowly raise themselves to their feet, their minds are all too hazy with the pleasure that still remains within them to even notice the soft bark that echoes from the couch.


End file.
